This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Commercial and individual faucet designs currently provide for control of both cold water and hot water flow. Cold water flow is commonly used for filling large volumes of filtered or chilled drinking water and it is desirable that cold water flow be unimpeded due to the length of time the cold water valve must remain open. It is desirable when the hot water supply can reach temperatures of approximately 200 degrees Fahrenheit to provide for automatic shut-off of hot water flow. Automatic shut-off is defined as the ability to shut off hot water flow without further manual operation from any hot water flow position when an operator releases a lever or handle controlling hot water flow. Automatic shut-off is commonly provided by spring or gravity assisted mechanisms that immediately begin to isolate hot water flow when the operator releases the handle and return the valve to an off position. The operator therefore manually overcomes a biasing force to initiate hot water flow.
Present faucet designs that provide for automatic shut-off of only a hot water flow currently require two separate valves and handles, including a cold water valve and a separate hot water valve. In these designs, only the hot water valve includes the mechanism providing automatic shut-off. Two valve/handle faucet designs have increased cost and maintenance because each valve commonly includes its own cartridge, body, handle, and the like, and the hot water valve additionally includes features to provide for automatic shut-off, therefore also requiring separate hot and cold water valve numbering, inventory, operating and installation instructions, and the like.